chicas_harvey_por_siemprefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crush 4 You
Crush 4 You es una boy band que canta canciones del género pop de la cual las chicas Harvey, Lucrecia y Zoe son fanáticas. Acerca de Durante la primera temporada, la banda solo ha sido mencionada por las chicas en oportunidades especificas. Como por ejemplo en "Guerra y árboles", Lotta usa uno de sus bailes para distraer a los chicos Bloogey y en "Codependiendo bajo la lluvia", Lucrecia le muestra a Lotta un ventilador oficial de la banda. En "La amenaza fan-tasma", se muestra que llevan una dieta libre de gluten por tres meses y le dan a Lotta un pase VIP luego de que vieran su video explicando que fue estafada por Zoe. El mismo episodio da a entender que tienen distintos tipos de mercancía como alimentos y un CD de música exclusivo en Japón. En "I Wanna Crush Your Hand, se muestra que la banda escribe sus canciones buscando nuevos sinónimos de la palabra "amor" junto con que buscan el ritmo necesario con ayuda de un sintetizador construido por Mortimer. También tienen un ingeniero en sonido que actuá como terapista y hacen beatboxing como forma de meditación luego de molestarse o estresarse por algo. A pesar de que no comen gluten, comen sustitutos del mismo como una pizza sin gluten con carne falsa. Giras De momento la única gira revelada en la serie fue "Your town is my favourite town", de la cual la ciudad de las chicas estuvo involucrado. Integrantes *'Auden': Chico de pelo castaño y descrito como el amoroso del grupo que gusta de la jalea sabor granada. También sus familiares y cercanos le dicen Audo y Audi-audtown como cariño. Su miedo a las redes y los fanáticos que saben mucha información de él, da entender que fue secuestrado previamente por uno. Luego de varias desventuras, Lotta le rompe el meñique y se ve forzado a estar en sus hombros mientras baila. En la versión original, el exintegrante de 98 Degrees Nick Lachey le da su voz. *'J-frog': Chico de pelo castaño y chaqueta negra. Supuestamente no le importan las cosas diciendo que va contra el establecimiento y actuá como rebelde mencionando palabras incompletas. J-frog en la vida real quería ser el sensible del grupo, pero solo pudo ser el chico malo ya que esa vacante estaba ocupada. Tiene afinidad y gustos similares con Audrey por actuar como alguien malo. En la versión original, el exintegrante de NSync Joey Fatone le da su voz. *'Xaden': Chico de pelo rubio de personalidad algo tímida y solitaria, que nació durante un periodo de luna creciente. Gusta de la moda y le da mucha prioridad a su cabello. Como gusta de esconderse entre chaquetas para escapar de las persecuciones y del mundo, puede decirse que es alguien estresado. Tiene afinidad y gustos similares con Lucrecia. En la versión original, el excantante de la banda "New Kids on the Block" y actor Joey McIntyre le da su voz. *'Mortimer': El único chico de piel oscura. Gusta de realizar pensamientos profundos, le interesan los temas como la física, principios matemáticos, construir cosas y las calculadoras. Tiene afinidad y gustos similares con Dot. En la versión original, el excantante de Boyz II Men Shawn Stockman le da su voz. Canciones Mencionadas en "Harveyween" y "La amenaza fan-tasma" y "I Wanna Crush Your Hand". *Perdona y olvida *My heart hearts your heart *Don't freak out *Mi libro esta vencido a la biblioteca de tu corazón (Su versión original fue censurada por tener mucho ritmo) *La vida es una fiesta de sonrisas *La vida no es una fiesta de sonrisas *Oh, oh, oh, ¡si!. *When you make my insides sparkle literally (not literally-literally) that would be medically dangerous Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial en:Crush4U Categoría:Personajes de CHps